


Day

by Anarik



Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, SasuHina Month 2020, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Hinata finally comes home at 9:00 a.m. of the next day, having arrested both Konan and her husband after catching them interchanging diamonds with some other low-mafia group. Hinata knows they’ll probably buy their way out of jail, but she can dream, right? Dream… Oh, how she would like to just, sprawl into bed and fall asleep until the next day. But sadly, she has a shift that starts at 6 p.m., and also, she has to eat breakfast. Probably take a shower.Sequel to The fourth Partner and Pretended.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092
Kudos: 22





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!
> 
> To the people leaving mean comments on my work. Get over yourself. If you don't like the ship, go read something else, seriously. You're all acting like childs.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata finally comes home at 9:00 a.m. of the next day, having arrested both Konan and her husband after catching them interchanging diamonds with some other low-mafia group. Hinata knows they’ll probably buy their way out of jail, but she can dream, right? Dream… Oh, how she would like to just, sprawl into bed and fall asleep until the next day. But sadly, she has a shift that starts at 6 p.m., and also, she has to eat breakfast. Probably take a shower.

Yeah… definitely a shower.

First things first, though. Shoes in the entryway, duffel bag in the hanger, hair down, a glass of water. After doing all these things, Hinata starts undressing herself on her way to the bathroom, and by the time she reaches it, she’s completely naked. The shower is glorious, she’s been needing cold water on her scalp for hours now and taking a step back to just… care for herself is very much needed and accepted.

As Hinata gets out of the bathroom, though, she hears a knock on the door. She wraps herself in the towel, hair dripping big drops of water onto the linoleum floor, Hinata walks to the door and sees through the peephole that the person on the other side is Sasuke Uchiha. Sighing, Hinata opens her door slightly.

“Hey,” she looks at him strangely, “what are you doing here?”

“Brought you breakfast.” Sasuke raises a grease-stained paper bag and Hinata’s mouth waters. “I also bring good news.”

“Alright. Can you give me five minutes while I change?”

“Uh, sure.”

Hinata closes the door and lets her back hit it softly. _Okay,_ so _not the time to be thinking about anything stupid_. She breathes out a long sigh and walks over to her bedroom. Picking up some of her most-decent pajamas, Hinata wraps her hair in the towel and goes back to the door. She opens it and Sasuke’s leaning on the wall next to her door. She signals him to enter and closes the door behind them as he takes off his shoes.

“Alrighty, which good news do you bring?” Hinata asks as she goes to the kitchen and takes out two plates.

“Captain gave us today to rest. We don’t have night shift until tomorrow afternoon.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No. He told me just after you left. Thought I could catch you before you went to sleep.”

“And bring breakfast.”

“And bring breakfast.”

“You _are_ the bringer of good news.” She says, passing the plates as Sasuke serves up the two breakfasts.

After eating, Hinata wonders if this is the end of the visit and finds herself yearning for Sasuke not to go. So, maybe her partner is not that sour after all.

“Wanna stay and watch something? I have some DVDs?”

“… sure.”


End file.
